


my plate, your plate

by oisforoblivion



Series: homemade treats and other shenanigans [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Author!Andrew, F/M, M/M, neil is also falling for our tiny boy, neil living with dan and matt, soft??, spoiler: neil's father was a bad guy, they are protective but yall already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Neil is thoughtful.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: homemade treats and other shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743379
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	my plate, your plate

Neil grunted.

“Oh no. Code red, code red. Our son grunted.”

“Oh shit,” Dan said. “I’ll prepare the fruits.”

“I’m bringing the water,” Matt replied, and paused. “Hey, did anyone tell you that your comfort food sucks?”

Neil shot an annoyed glance at Matt.

“Okay, okay, no judgement,” he said holding his hands up. “But I’ll remind you that the next time you roast my ass after binging twinkies.”

“Honey, I’ll personally roast your ass if you binge on twinkies again,” Dan pointed out. “Last time wasn’t pretty.”

“Come on, it was a pretty isolated case-“

“Matt, you won’t binge twinkies and I won’t drag an over-6-foot disaster from the club’s basement cuddling a trash bin again.”

Neil cleared his throat, waving his hand at them. “Helloo?” he said. “I’m a mess, remember? I just grunted and everything.”

“Yeah, I thought about it and diagnosed your problem,” Dan said. “It’s sexual frustration. Bed that man, stat.”

“Jesus, Dan.”

“I propose a dose of returning his actual plate for warmup,” Matt agreed and extended his hand, which immediately met with Dan’s with a loud clap.

Neil sighed and fell back on the couch. “Next time I feel bad, remind me to simply run a marathon across the country.”

“Okay, okay,” Dan said, and sat next to Neil as she turned down the volume on the replays of latest boxing matches. “That’s enough goofing around. Tell us what’s actually bothering you.”

He thought about the first time Andrew caught his attention, the panic he almost had when the parallels of being watched raised in him, and the root cause of his fight-or-flight response. He has been getting better lately, yes, he could never pay neither Dan nor Matt for how much they’ve helped him get through but it still wasn’t a topic he was safely comfortable in opening.

In the end, he did have his name changed just to be isolated.

“I think he wants to learn more,” Neil eventually said, and closed his eyes in defeat.

Dan and Matt looked at each other. It was Dan that broke the silence with a sigh, and placed her hand on his knee as Matt sat on the other side of Neil. Her lips made a gentle curve on its sides, gorgeous dimples teasing lightly with shallow dents.

“He may,” she cautiously started, “but do you want to give?”

Matt took the lead after that. “Neil you have to understand, that part of your life is over. You are no longer affiliated with those people, never did, but even more since you’ve became Neil Josten. _Legally_ ,” he quickly but sternly added, “if I may remind. No one, not even your psycho father, can get to you anymore.”

“So you should only worry about how _you_ feel. And if you want to go through with it,” Dan said. “Nobody can force you to share what do don’t want to. Remember that you always have the ropes of what’s your concern.”

“I know I…” it was hard to articulate what he couldn’t even exactly understand. “You both know, I don’t… _do_ these kinds of things, it just doesn’t work like that for me, but he feels… different, somehow. Like I should not miss… whatever this is.”

Something about Andrew struck with Neil, and he wasn’t sure what.

Sure, the guy literally was the famous novelist fantasy come-to-life, but those things never got to him before. Perhaps the way his own smirk sank comfortable on the edge of his mouth whenever he saw that man, or the instinctual behavior Neil put up along with it was supposed to be an indication of what it may be, but Neil tried not to think about it.

Though he also couldn’t deny that man who lived everything deep under his skin, making Neil crave causing a reaction from, was slowly making his way into his “People I Value” list.

Scary.

“So,” Matt patted Neil’s back (and by patted he meant nearly threw him off the couch), “as our firstborn I trust you.”

“ _We_ trust you,” Dan corrected.

“We caramel-brownie-fudging trust you as _fuck_ ,” he agreed. “If you think that’s the way you should proceed, then do it.”

“You guys…” Words stuck down his throat, curled up into a ball. A lot of words, there surely were, sizing up from the place the ball could hold up. “I can’t even start how grateful I am for… everything.”

There wasn’t much of a silence as Dan immediately added a few more crucial information. “Also if things get ugly I know a professional boxer that can take the target down.”

Matt cracked his fingers.

And… the moment was gone. ~~(thank god)~~

“He is literally 5-foot,” Neil said eyes shooting back and forth between each of his friends. “Matt please don’t kill him.”

“Now that we have ‘ _the talk_ ’ out of the way,” she said, pulling Neil up as she also stood up, and kept on leading Neil towards the door. Matt disappeared in a blink. “You should know that the correct manners in getting laid is providing constant food to the other party.”

“That sounds suspiciously made up.”

“And it just so happens that,” Matt appeared back and handed him something as Dan opened the door. “We have the golden dish for you.”

“Wait, whe-“

“Good luck!” Dan said, and the door shut in his face.

He, completely dumbfounded, looked around to see that somehow he was pushed out of the house with a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies. Andrew’s plate. The plate they decided to switch when he went to return it the first time.

“What the actual hell…” he muttered. But he knew he had only one option to do.

\--

Before the now-familiar bell could even complete its first round, the door opened to reveal an also familiar curious face.

Neil’s smirk found its natural place effortlessly.

“Cookies?”

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of delay, but its up :D


End file.
